1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an original feeding device, which comprises a width direction aligning plate for an original having a predetermined size, and disposes an original size indicator for indicating an original size by aligning it with the width thereof.
2. Related Background Art
In a conventional original feeding device, in the event that an original is loaded, an original size is indicated by aligning a width direction aligning plate with an original size indicator provided on an original loading tray or sheet stack tray. Although the width direction aligning plate can easily and accurately decide its position by a size indicator for a user's eye looking down at the device, for example, it is not possible to check the original size indicator on the original loading tray upper surface from a low view point such as a posture of sitting on a wheelchair and the like, and it is difficult to decide the position of the width direction aligning plate.
Hence, the invention disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 6-144594, provides a device in which a size indicator needle moves according to the movement of the width direction aligning plate, and by indicating the original size indicator provided on the elevation portion of the original feeding device, the size of the sheet loaded on the original loading tray can be checked even from a low view point.
However, in the invention disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 6-144594, there has been a problem in that, though the original size indicator is provided on the elevation portion of the original feeding device so that the sheet size can be checked from the low view point, the view point from an upper part than the original feeding device is unable to check the sheet size and thus an accurate positioning of the width direction aligning plate cannot be attained. When a copying is started without the position accurately decided, there are sometimes the cases where the original is biased, and a trouble such as a jam, a damage of the original and the like occurs.